איכה/ביבליוגרפיה
ראו גם דף פנימי:תכנון האתר/תכנים‏‏ מהדורות מפורשות בעברית * עולם התנ"ך (1989) ** 16א: מגילות; שיר השירים,רות,איכה : 1987 ** פרופסור יעקב קליין, כרך כ"ב: "מגילות", מהדורת עולם התנ"ך, הוצאת דודזון־עתי, ירושלים - רמת גן (מהדורת 1996)‬ * (גישה מסורתית) יחיאל צבי מושקוביץ, כרך י"ז - "חמש מגילות", בסדרת תורה נביאים וכתובים עם פירוש דעת מקרא, יצא לאור על-ידי "האגודה להוצאת תנ"ך עם פירוש מסורתי" מיסודם של משרד הדתות ומוסד הרב קוק, הוצאת מוסד הרב קוק, ירושלים, תש"ל, 1970. * מהדורת כהנא כרך ו' מגלות: איכה: פ' פרלס, 1969 (מהדורת צילום) * טור סיני נפתלי כרך ד(II): על חמש המגילות וספרי דניאל, עזרא ונחמיה. (1968). 3, 202 ע’ * (אליהו שמואל) הרטום ("קאסוטו") (1957; 1996) 17[13?: חמש מגלות. תשי"ז. 133 עמודים] * (שמואל לייב) גורדון, (1926-1936) 19: איכה; מהדורה ו 1938 כרך 17: "חמש מגלות", מהדורה מחודשת ומתוקנת, תל אביב, 1992. (מהדורה ראשונה: וורשה, תרע"ד 1914) * ה"ביאור" מבית מדרשו של מנדלסון (נתיבות השלום) (1818) (כרך מגלות) איכה מבואר על ידי אהרן וולפסון ויואל ברי"ל. הקדמה מאת אהרן וולפסון ומאת יהודה לייב בן זאב. לועזית * Adele Berlin, Lamentations:‎ a commentary,‎‪ Louisville, Ky.: Westminster John Knox Press, 2002. (135 p) ISBN 0664218490 (מתוך סדרת: Old Testament library) * F.W. Dobbs-Allsopp, Lamentations:‎ a commentary,‎‪ Louisville, Ky. :‎ ‪ J. Knox Press,‎ ‪ c2002 (159 p) ISBN 0804231419 (מתוך סדרת: Interpretation, a Bible commentary for teaching and preaching) פרשנים ארכאיים בלועזית * Bible. Song of Solomon. English. 1974. New York.. The Song of songs and Lamentations : a study, modern translation and commentary / by Robert Gordis. Rev. and augm. ed. New York : Ktav Pub. House, 1974. xv, 203 p. ; 24 cm. מאמרים ערכים אנציקלופדיים * עורך: אש"ה, הערך "איכה", אנציקלופדיה מקראית - אוצר הידיעות על המקרא ותקופתו, כרך 1, הדפסה שלישית, הוצאת מוסד ביאליק, ירושלים תשכ"ה. עמ' 259-262. * עורך: אש"ף, הערך "איכה", לכסיקון מקראי, כרך 1, הוצאת דביר, תל אביב תשכ"ה. עמ' 40-41. * הערך "איכה", האנציקלופדיה העברית, (כרך ב', עמודות 812-813), חברה להוצאת אנציקלופדיות, ירושלים - תל אביב. * * מבואות לספר איכה * (גישה מחקרית) פרופסור יעקב קליין, מבוא ופירוש לאיכה, בכרך כ"ב: "מגילות", מהדורת עולם התנ"ך, הוצאת דודזון־עתי, ירושלים - רמת גן 1987. (עמודים 108-116) * (גישה מסורתית) יחיאל צבי מושקוביץ, מבוא ופירוש לאיכה, בתוך כרך י"ז - "חמש מגילות", בסדרת תורה נביאים וכתובים עם פירוש דעת מקרא, יצא לאור על-ידי "האגודה להוצאת תנ"ך עם פירוש מסורתי" מיסודם של משרד הדתות ומוסד הרב קוק, הוצאת מוסד הרב קוק, ירושלים, תש"ל, 1970. ספרי מבואות למקרא (ארכאיים) * יהודה לייב בן זאב, מבוא אל מקראי קודש, וינה 1810. עמ' צב-צג. * שמעון ברנפלד, מבוא לכתבי הקודש - מבוא ספרותי היסטורי לכתבי הקודש, כרך ג', הוצאת דביר, ברלין תרפ"ד 1924, עמ' קלה - קמא. * פרופ' משה צבי סגל, מבוא המקרא, הוצאת "קרית-ספר", מהדורה רביעית, ירושלים תשט"ו 1955, עמ' 694-702. * שמואל שרירא, מבוא לכתבי הקודש, הוצאת "מבואות", מהדורה שמינית, תשכ"ז 1967. עמ' 197-200. ספרות אחרת * (גישה מסורתית) ישראל רוזנסון, מסכת מגילות, הוצאת בית עלים. * Claus Westermann, Lamentations - issues and interpretation, (translated from German), Fortress Press ,July 1994, ISBN 800627431 * F. W. Dobbs-Allsopp, Linguistic Evidence for the Date of Lamentations, Journal of the Ancient Near Eastern Society, 1998 * 1.ÙM. Löhr, “Der Sprachgebrauch des Buches der Klagelieder,” ZAW 14 (1894), 31–50. * Samuel Tobias Lachs, The Date of Lamentations V, The Jewish Quarterly Review, New Series, Vol. 57, No. 1 (Jul., 1966), pp. 46-56 * F. M. Cross, Studies in the Structure of Hebrew Verse: The Prosody of Lamentations 1.1-22, in: The Word of the Lord Shall Go Forth: Essays in Honor, EISENBRAUNS, 1983. ISBN 9780931464195 * * ראו גם איכה/דיון קטגוריה:איכה